Machine to Machine (M2M) is a technology that enables multiple devices to exchange and/or share information without the need for human intervention using both wireless and wired communication networks. For example, M2M devices typically include a sensor or meter to capture information, such as temperature or a meter reading, and a wireless transmitter for transmitting the sensed data/measurements through a communication network to a remote server. The remote server is typically a central hub that receives information from multiple M2M devices for processing. M2M devices are also ideally capable of receiving data, such as remote instructions and software updates. M2M devices are also sometime described as “smart” devices or telemetry devices.
The applicability of M2M technology is ever growing, and covers many and varied fields of technology. With ever increasing costs, more regulatory compliance and industry consolidation, many utility industries are redesigning their business models to become more agile and responsive. Smart metering using M2M connected services to create “Smart Grids” is seen as a key development, for example to enable utility meters to relay consumption of gas or electricity every few seconds. Additionally, steps have also been taken towards mobile health monitoring solutions that are set to transform healthcare by providing doctors with real-time information about patients' cardiac health and certain vital signs remotely.
Other examples of M2M applications include:                Telematics that allow cars and lorries to report location, engine management information, logistics tracking or provide driver services like remote assistance;        Security alarms that can contact control centres;        Office equipment such as lifts and printers that can alert service issues;        Credit card readers or cash tills (EPOS systems) that can be used where ever a mobile signal exists;        Stock control terminals that can link to supply chain systems;        Asset tracking, particularly where performance of critical equipment is vital like oil rigs and construction sites.        
It is possible for M2M devices to communicate with remote entities using mobile telecommunications networks where they are provisioned with a SIM card, which provides them with a traceable identity within the mobile telecommunications network. The use of M2M devices in mobile networks has increased the utility and geographic scope of M2M services in various industries. In view of this, platforms are being created to assist companies in managing their M2M devices, particularly on a global scale. In this regard Vodafone have developed a dedicated platform (commonly known as the Generic Data Service Platform, GDSP) for this purpose. This M2M service platform is a centrally hosted portal that optimises large scale and multi-country deployments of M2M solutions. This dedicated platform arrangement is essentially managed by a separate proprietary telecommunications Core Network that is deployed in parallel to the global radio subsystem. The two are interconnected, typically at the RNC level. The M2M devices of such a GDSP are commonly referred to as GDSP devices.
Relative to mobile phones and the like, M2M devices infrequently, and sometimes never, utilise the public telecommunications network. Therefore allocating all M2M devices with SIMs with dedicated MSISDNs can be a wasteful way of enabling M2M devices in telecommunications networks. In this regard, MISISDNs need to be registered in the operating company's network in order to be usable, and also need to be specifically assigned to operating companies by regulators, such as the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). Therefore, in view of the importance of these numbers, allocating a SIM with an MSISDN to each M2M device substantially increase both cost and workload overheads for network operators. This is therefore an inhibiting factor to rolling out M2M devices on a wider scale (e.g. all new vehicles and to all new gas/electricity meters on properties).
UK patent application GB 0805964.4 describes one solution to address this problem, relating to the provision of token identification modules, or TIMs. Typically, a TIM card has the same form as a SIM card and is interchangeable therewith. Just like SIM cards, TIMs are pre-programmed with at least one unique identification number, the “International Mobile Subscriber Identity” (IMSI) which is accessible on the card. However, the TIM is not associated with a publicly known number (i.e. a MSISDN). In this sense, the TIM is considered to be an “unprovisioned” SIM, as it has not yet been associated with a particular subscriber.
As TIMs have no MSISDN permanently associated with them, they can be used in environments where it is uncertain when any given TIM will be used or indeed whether that TIM will be used at all. This is commercially important in typical cellular networks where there is a cost associated with provisioning a SIM with a valid MSISDN and a further cost associated with quarantining and ultimately reassigning that MSISDN number when it is unused for a predetermined period (typically of the order of six to nine months).
Whilst such a solution improves the financial viability of widespread M2M implementation, there is still a need to improve the communicability of such M2M devices.
More specifically, by not provisioning M2M devices with MSISDNs, their utility is enhanced (by making them cheaper to implement, thereby enabling their prevalence to be increased) but new problems are created, particularly in regard to the manner of communicating with M2M devices since they are no longer directly routable in cellular networks. In this regard, the lack of MSISDN makes it impossible to identify the location of M2M devices using the standard PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) configuration.
This problem is particularly acute when it is considered that M2M devices are becoming more personalised, providing consumers with enhanced access to products with different functionalities. For instance, as indicated above, one application of M2M devices is smart metering, where meters are able to communicate their readings to a remote centralised server, typically via the Internet. A desirable enhanced functionality would be for the owner of that meter to be able to themselves obtain a reading for the meter so that they can personally keep track of their energy usage, for instance via an app on their mobile terminal (e.g. smart phone). To achieve this functionality, the M2M device needs to be able to communicate with the user's mobile terminal using cellular telecommunications networks.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least ameliorate at least one of the problems of the prior art.